Sweet Oblivion
by Jessica Stanley
Summary: A sad twist on Twlight. One-shot.


"You came back to me," Edward smiled. His voice was soft, but surprised. He reached up to touch her cheek.

Bella closed her eyes and relished the brief contact. "Of course. I told you I would never leave you."

He frowned, and worry lines marred the smooth skin of his forehead. "I was just afraid that after you learned the truth about me…well, that you'd run away."

Bella sat down on the bed next to him, taking his hand in hers. "I love you, Edward. Nothing will ever change that."

His gaze, so clear and full of love, darkened, and Bella prepared herself.

"You shouldn't love me," he whispered, anguished. "I'm a monster, Bella."

Bella looked away and blinked rapidly, trying to compose herself before she lost it. They had this conversation a million times and it never became any easier. "You're not a monster."

"You deserve better than me," Edward argued. He sat up and ran a hand through his reddish mane. It stood on end. "You deserve someone normal. Not a _vampire_."

He spat the word out, obviously disgusted with himself. Bella squeezed his hand harder, trying to calm him down. Sometimes her touch had that effect, and it made it easier on both of them.

Not today.

"I need blood, Bella," he moaned. "Why are they keeping me here?"

Bella felt the sting of tears prick her eyes again, and this time she couldn't help it. They flooded her eyes and Edward howled in pain, ripping his hand from hers. She stood up and backed away from the bed, following protocol.

The door opened almost immediately, and two orderlies rushed in. One forcibly held Edward down as he writhed on the bed, screaming at the men to get back. The second man prepped a large syringe.

"Bella."

Bella turned her back on the scene. Dr. Cullen stood in the doorway, looking at her in that sympathetic, knowing way. She glanced at Edward just in time to see them insert the needle into his arm. Whatever it contained calmed Edward down almost immediately, and he slumped back against the pillows.

He murmured her name over and over again, slipping into sweet oblivion. The orderlies left, giving her matching sad smiles. Dr. Cullen guided her into the hallway.

"Sometimes I worry this is too much for you," Dr. Cullen said softly. "Edward will never get better. You only hurt yourself each time you come here."

"I promised Edward I would never leave him," Bella whispered, feeling the hot tears slip down her cheeks. Dr. Cullen handed her a tissue.

"I know," he nodded. "But Edward forgets, Bella. In just a few hours he won't even remember that you came."

His words sliced open her heart, even though she it was true. An aching lump lodged itself in her throat. "I know. But…I promised him. I swore I would never forget him."

"Edward didn't want this for you. He didn't mean for you to chain yourself to him like this. Maybe it's time you started taking care of yourself," Dr. Cullen urged. "You leave here more upset after each visit. Maybe it would do both of you good if the visits came to an end."

"Would you do that?" Bella demanded, swinging around to face the doctor. "You would make me stop coming?"

Dr. Cullen sighed. "No, I would never do that. But I think it is something you should consider."

She was quiet for a long time, staring through the window in the door. Bella was silent for so long that Dr. Cullen eventually left her, his hand just briefly touching her shoulder. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

She could never leave Edward… Because if she ever stopped seeing him, he really would forget about her. And to have Edward Cullen, her one and only, forget about her…well, it was simply too painful.

She closed her eyes and remembered him as he once was – happy and vibrant. So serious and thoughtful, but Bella could always make him smile. And in love….so in love with her.

Bella turned and walked down the hallway, ignoring the curious stares of the other patients and visitors.

She got into Edward's Volvo and drove away from the Seattle Institution of Mental Illnesses.

She left behind Edward and his made up world of Forks and its vampires.

She left behind her heart.


End file.
